The present invention generally relates to electric motors and more specifically to motors that are energy efficient and can drive heavy loads using direct current as a power source. The utility of this device is directly applicable to powering an automobile, as a replacement for the fuel burning combustion engine.
Currently, a resurgence of interest has been generated in attempting to build a practical usable electrically driven vehicle, and although progress has been steady, there has been little accomplished in reducing the power requirements of the motor. Conversely, the emphasis has been directed towards reducing vehicle weight, road friction and charging batteries with solar cells.
Therefore, coupled with the above improvements, if an efficient motor existed, electric cars would become more practical. Since energy conservation was not a major concern during the conception of the electric motor, current designs still neglect to recognize a few basic principles that are inherent to a motor's power and efficiency. These detracting conditions are the geometric power losses due to the increased distance between interacting magnetic fields as the rotor rotates and additional power reductions due to the changes in angle between the interacting fields, causing the power to decrease as a sine function as the angles decrease from perpendicularity. Also, little recognition has been applied to the principle of using small electromagnetic fields to drive much larger permanent magnetic fields to increase the ratio of output to input power. Optimization of the above parameters included with this addition of improved components will provide a more efficient motor.